Dark Days in Piltover
by Yuksu
Summary: Or A Study into the Mind of a Maniac. Sometimes the world needs someone to remind them that all it takes is a little push of a button for people to realize that the ground they stand on, isn't so solid after all. -Jinx (Rated M for Language and Violence just to be safe)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The City of Progress, had rarely known fear, at least not on such a scale. Not until she came to town.

She's the one they call "Jinx" and she's a menace that needs to be dealt with, by any means necessary. No one _really_ knows where she came from, who she really is or, hell, even what she wants. The only thing anyone knows for certain is that she's not here to sell girl scout cookies. Her crimes, her games, her acts of terrorism seemingly have little to no pattern, any god forbid she has a higher agenda in mind.

She seems to flit between petty crimes to grand schemes in the blink of a demonic eye tormenting all citizens of Piltover, but tormenting none so much as she does the Piltover Enforcer herself; Vi. Leaving open challenges simply daring Vi to try and take her down, but she hasn't been so lucky yet, but Vi won't ever back down, not while her pride is on the line, not while she still draws breath. The hooligan is as slippery as they come, escaping by a landslide if not by a hair, Vi can't catch a break, but a break is all it will take and when she gets her hands on the girl they'll have to find the best hospital in Piltover just so Vi can send her there again.


	2. Mediation

Caitlyn sat at her desk analysing the stack of recent documents pertaining to the Loose Cannon's numerous offences as Vi stood fuming before her.

"You know that won't work, Vi." Caitlyn warned.

"You just have to let me give it a shot." She begged.

"You already gave it a shot at the bank!"

"Yeah, but I fucked up, this time..."

"And in the metro," "but-"

"and the theatre, and the all the times before that. _And_ I suspect all that times that will come after as well. Heavens, you can't keep trying to do everything yourself."

Vi stood defeated for a moment before getting her second wind, "But _Cait _she's deliberately taunting _me!_" Vi slammed her fists down on the desk, the whole room shaking under the force of her thinly veiled frustration. A week, it had been a _god damn week _since the bit- the criminal had waltzed into her city and begun having her way with the populace. But what made it all that much more aggravating was the way she kept on calling out Vi, making stupid graffiti mock ups of her likeness all over the city and even going as far as to prank call the police department just to get Vi's attention.

"Sweetheart, I honestly couldn't care if she killed your first born child at this point," Caitlyn mused while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Your constant gallivanting across the city in pursuit of Jinx is getting us no where. You need to let someone else try and handle the situation, like me. But if you don't mind we can continue this discussion after I've had a cup of tea, I'm feeling a little parched would you be a dear?"

"Fine, but only if you bake me some cupcakes later." Vi having visibly calmed down lumbered off to the common room in the office to get Caitlyn her cup of brown piss. While waiting for the kettle to boil Vi detached her gauntlets and began scoffing a box of cookies in an attempt to set her mind at ease.

After having returned to Caitlyn's office with the requested brew, she was surprised to find Caitlyn all dressed up and ready to go in a trench coat. "Tea will have to wait, Vi, Jinx has been spotted in the market district. We're up and this time I'm calling the shots."

Vi cracked her knuckles, eager to get at the little devil but more than a little apprehensive that she wouldn't be able to do this one her way. "Oh well, just so long as me and her get a little one on one time."

* * *

Caitlyn and Vi jumped out of their car to a scene that would defy sanity, Jinx had painted her own likeness over every person in the market, their unconscious faces a grim shade of pink. Some people hung from the buildings by ropes while most just seemed to litter the streets. Officers were already trying to clean up some of the citizens when the duo arrived and as if on cue a familiar laugh rang through the scene causing Vi to ready her fists for a fight. Jinx stood on a small building towards the end of the street, her gang of hoodlums to her left and right. Once she was finished Jinx turned towards Vi, eyes wide open.

"There you are! I was worried you weren't gonna show.

Come on Vi you're a little too slow.

I had to make my own fun since you took your time.

And you said I didn't have reason nor rhyme!

Get it? Cause it's a poem?" The devil girl cackled to herself and her henchmen followed suit. Soon the market echoed with terrifying laughter and as soon it begun the cackling stopped and she stared straight at her opponents. "So now without further adieu; Come on Fat Hands, let's dance!"

Jinx pulled a switch out of her belt and fumbled with it for a second before displaying it proudly in front of her. An unpleasant feeling ran it's way through Vi and Caitlyn's bodies as Jinx prepared to reveal whatever she had planned. "Check it out girls, I got some new toys I think you're just going to _love!"_


	3. Action

"What do you want Jinx? Why are you doing this?" Caitlyn yelled out across the scene.

_"What are you doing Cupcake, trying to reason with her isn't going to do anything." _Vi Whispered to Caitlyn.

_"I am trying to buy us some time while I come up with a plan, she's bound to monologue if we probe enough, she seems the sort."_

"What are you whispering about down there!? Come on don't leave me outta the loop I thought we were friends!" Jinx's men chuckled to themselves. "But anyway Hattie I don't really want anything, well maybe just some peace and quiet once in a while but, hell, who doesn't _am I right_?"

Jinx raised her arms in the air and her men cheered in approval and as the applause died down Jinx continued:

"I wouldn't mind finding a small place outside of the city just to hang around in with some good friends, that'd be pretty cool! OH OH and a car; a really fast one that I could just cruise around in all day, of course I'm gonna need like a _boatload _of money to keep this all in check. And some chocolate, not the cheap stuff..." Jinx carried on listing items for a good thirty seconds before coming to an abrupt finish.

"Fine Fine! We'll get you whatever you want just don't do whatever you're about to do!" Caitlyn shouted from the streets.

"Wait, hang on? You thought I was being serious? For a master detective you're pretty dumb y'know that Hat Girl? Jeez to think I could just be bought off like some common street trash, if you really think I'm that shallow, I'm offended. No no no! All I really want is just to blow stuff up. But uhh.. if you _could_ get me some high quality Bandle City chocolate I wouldn't say no. NOW!"

On cue one of her trusty gang members brought out a large gramophone and positioned it next to the maniac, she flicked a switch and some old music began streaming out of the tinny device.

"I love classical music right before some mayhem, mwahahaha." She mused.

Vi, Caitlyn and the other police officers stood dumbstruck by the theatrical display the blue haired psycho was putting on right before their eyes, all of them too afraid to do anything for fear of what the button she still held in her left hand would do. After nothing happened for some time Vi couldn't stand it any more and decided to step up.

"Listen _Pipsqueak_ if you hurt anyone I'm gonna make it my personal mission to make sure you can't shriek out that stupid laugh of yours Ever. Again." Vi screamed at the girl who seemed to be lost in her own world completely oblivious to Vi's ultimatum.

"Vi... I'm not so sure that was a good idea." Caitlyn sighed.

"And turn that crap off!"

"Huh- wah?" Jinx mumbled as she broke out of her self inflicted trance. "No one has any appreciation for the classic these days, hmph... and THAT, my funny little Vi, sounded like a _threat _and let me tell you-"

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise!" Vi interjected yet again.

"Well... whatever anyway I'm not planning on hurting anyone so don't worry about that- wait no... oh yeah I'm gonna hurt a _lot_ of people, woops silly me!"

And without warning Jinx slammed her thumb down on the button she had been grasping so eagerly and the top four floors of a building to the right of Piltover's Finest erupted into flames as debris began to shower the streets below. People began to scream and run as panic broke out in the square as chained explosions also broke out in the neighbouring buildings too causing an endless stream of hot metal and mortar to fly into the air. Vi instinctively grabbed Caitlyn and protected them both with a mighty gauntlet as she ran. The enforcer grabbed a nearby tram and hefted it above her head with ease using it as a destruction proof umbrella.

"Come on people this way, with us!" Caitlyn yelled as the two officers gradually made it away from the mess, gathering people under the makeshift shield. Some panicked citizens elected to run away on there own and while many got away, others were cut down by the death rain.

As the scene played itself out, Jinx took it upon herself to say some words in her own honour as she pulled out an over-sized pink megaphone. "I do hope everyone has enjoyed being here today, I know I have! But don't worry, we're not ready for curtain call yet. _There's still plenty more acts we've got to play out." _And with that Jinx's posse turned to leave the spectacle, but Jinx stayed behind and sniffed the sulphurous air. "I love the smell of MAYHEM in the morning!"

* * *

After she was sure they were safe Vi stashed her _umbrella_ and turned to look back towards the building only to find their illustrious director had already vanished.

"Shit... hey Cait did you see which way she went?"

"There are more pressing matters to deal with at the moment, but she went east. I shouldn't worry for now there's little that way which should be of interest to her and I'd imagine she'll wait a whiles before inviting us to another performance." Caitlyn scanned the mess that was now strewn across the streets of their once peaceful city. "For one we need to clear all this up and report back to the department, then we'll have to make a speech of sorts to try and convince the people we have this whole situation under control."

"I hate public speeches, why can't we just go out and _prove _to everyone that we have it under control!"

"Because, my dear Vi, at this point I don't think we do." The Sheriff replied glumly.

"Let's agree to disagree, Cupcake."


	4. Preparation

After the days formal obligations had been dealt with Vi and Caitlyn set off yet again to try and find Jinx. But after searching for hours on end and as the dusk grew thicker they found neither trace nor sign of the blue haired terrorist in the area surrounding the market square where they had last seen her. The dynamic duo decided to resign back to Caitlyn's flat to recharge.

"Vi, can I get you anything?" The host asked as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Just a beer will do me." Vi responded as she trudged over to the couch to loosen her gauntlets and armour. Caitlyn had long since noticed that her partner was unusually calm after the days previous events, but decided to approach the situation with tact as usual, lest there be a bubbling cauldron inside. She handed Vi her drink and sat down in her chair then waited for her to have a decent amount of the beverage before prying further. But it was Vi who spoke first.

"What's _your _plan then Cait? You must've come up with one by now, how do you think we should deal with this annoying bitch?"

"My honest plan is to wait and see what she does next and hope we can do something to stop her-"

"Boring! Ok ok ok, I was planning on waiting and keeping it a surprise but I have a better plan. You've probably been wondering why I didn't try to beat the everloving shit out of new friend after today right?" Vi had a manic look in her eye that did little to set Caitlyn's mind at ease, but her curiosity ended up getting the better of her.

"Well actually yes, I was more than a little worried you were just keeping a lid on it considering your usual response to something of this magnitude is to get right back out there and smash down as many walls until we find our answer. But go on then, I'll bite; what do you propose we do?"

Vi rubbed her hands together enthusiastically. "Ok, we use me as bait. You see I realized the problem was I've been chasing _her_ this entire time, so we've got to reverse the roles. This time I'm gonna challenge her to do something!"

Caitlyn thought about it for a moment before responding, "A bit simple, I may need to flesh out the details a little bit, but it just might work given her unhealthy obsession with you."

"Not jealous are we Cupcake?"

"Hilarious. Anyway she does seem to enjoy toying around with you so we can only hope she takes this chance and that we can outsmart her this time, if not I fear for the damage she may cause before we finally catch her." Vi seemed thrilled to see the Sheriff actually taking her idea seriously, even though she _already_ knew it was brilliant.

"There we go, optimism! Was that so hard Cupcake?" Vi heckled. "I'm so excited right now I could kiss ya Cait! But don't get your hopes up."

"The only thing remains; where do we lure her to?" Caitlyn quizzed.

"I was thinking the station, there's no way she'll be able to resist that challenge. I know I wouldn't."

"You're not really filling me with confidence here Vi. I suppose it's our best bet though, but if anything happens to our department its going to be on my head..." The Sheriff commented skeptically as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll draw up some plans, first we're gonna have to evacuate the station..."

* * *

The next day Caitlyn had the entire police force early to help prepare Vi's plan, she neglected to tell anyone that it was her plan of course, otherwise half the force would have run in terror and been less than likely to cooperate. She had officers running over town putting up billboard posters with a caricature of Jinx's face complete with the time and place written on it. _  
_

After all preparations were made Caitlyn had most of the force out on patrol's around the city to try and minimize collateral from the upcoming battle she was expecting.

"It's getting late Vi, she hasn't shown, I'm sorry I think your plan was a dud." Caitlyn sighed to her partner, they had been patrolling around the station all day and had seen no sign of the monster anywhere.

"I dunno, I think we can give it another half-hour at least." Vi asserted, then made to go for another stroll around the station.

As Caitlyn watched her friend patrol away she half noticed an officer come up to her and salute. "Report?"

"Everyone seems to be under control _Hat Lady!"_


	5. Intimidation

Caitlyn froze at the sound of the familiar voice but before she could react she was knocked flat and her gun wrestled from the grip and thrown aside. The impostor removed her disguise and stood over the Sheriff's proned form. Vi heard the ruckus as she was walking away and turned immediately to charge at the loose cannon but before she could move more than a few feet Jinx had pulled out a detonator in one hand and a gun in the other and aimed the latter at Caitlyn. Vi stopped in her tracks and opted instead to glare daggers at the criminal.

"Sorry girls, I do hope I'm not too fashionably late, you weren't waiting up _just for me _were you?" Jinx pouted comically as spoke, trying her best to look visibly contrite, but she couldn't keep from breaking it with an intermittent smirk.

"You can't do this Jinx." Caitlyn warned, but it sounded less than confident from her position below the Maniac.

"I _KNOW!_ That's what makes this so fun! But seriously now; if I couldn't I wouldn't be standing right here _let's be honest._" Jinx surveyed their surroundings before turning back to Caitlyn, the gun never leaving its mark. "I'm starting to feel a bit nervous here Sheriff, why don't you ask your friends to come out and drop their weapons, it'd just make me feel a little calmer y'know?"

Caitlyn tapped the radio she had on her belt. "Do as she says, men. It's alright." And with that command a dozen or so police officers stepped into the line of sight and hurled there weapons towards the blue haired psychopath.

"At ease officers!" Jinx mimicked Caitlyn's accent as she gave a mock salute and near erupted into a fit of laughter at her own jeering. When the girl had calmed down she continued her conversation with the Sheriff. "It was so kind of you to invite me here by the way-"

"It wasn't my idea." Caitlyn interrupted as she motioned toward's Vi, who was still standing by and fuming with rage. Jinx beamed at her as she was acknowledged.

"Ah that's the Vi I know and here I was thinking you didn't care."

"Why don't you come over here? I'll _show _you how much I _care_." Vi scoffed whilst knocking her fists together threateningly.

"Ha! You're a riot Vi, you know that right? Hmm... nah I think I'm fine where I am and I think _you're _fine where _you _are!" Jinx quipped as she reached into her pack to throw a clamp trap towards Vi that immediately latched itself onto her leg before the enforcer could react. The trap burned as it seared through her armour and caused Vi to scream as she fell to the ground trying to wrestle the trap off._  
_

Caitlyn watched in horror as her friend was being tortured right before her and she turned around as the monster above her garnered her attention. "Ahem... well anyway I'm starting to get a little _bored_ now so we're going to have to _move things along." _Jinx smirked as she made a dramatic show of pulling out the detonator which she had placed in her pack and lofted it victoriously above her head. The Psycho cackled as she prepared to unleash her Coup de Grâce. She pressed the button.

But nothing happened. So she pressed the button again! Then she sighed...

"What's the matter? Isn't it working?" Caitlyn asked innocently. "You _see _after your last little stunt I had one of our _revered _inventors whip up a device to block whatever signal you've been using to set your traps."

Jinx sighed, appearing visibly upset. "Why you gotta do this Hattie? Making me do things the fun way..." Caitlyn stared open mouth at the psycho and as her smile returned she planted a boot on the Sheriff's chest flattening her against the ground as she yet again reached into her pack, but this time she threw a plethora of explosives in all directions knocking back the idle police officers and causing a mix of smoke and fire engulf the surrounding area.

_"AND NOW THE GRAND FINALE!" _Jinx elated as she pulled out one final, impressive looking bomb and making a show of tossing it toward the main police headquarters, with her eyes closed, where it affixed itself to the nearest wall and detonated a few seconds later, causing a chain reaction with whatever other devices the girl had managed to sneak into the building.

As the whole building began to collapse a hoarse voice rang out. "Hey... _Pipsqueak! _It's not over till _I_ fucking sing!"


	6. Location Location Location

Vi tossed the broken toy at her nemesis' feet. The latter looking noticeably surprised for a split second but then changed to look more irritated. "I told you not to hurt anyone Jinxy. But you didn't just hurt anyone... _You hurt me! _So now you're gonna pay."

"Ah haha ha... no that won't work." The girl in question adjusted herself to point her gun at the still prone Sheriff of Piltover and made a show of getting ready to pull the trigger. Vi growled in response. "See? You wouldn't do anything, not while I have your _precious cupcake _right here. Now you're gonna just play nice and not do anything other wise Hat Lady here is gonna get it."

The pair stared at each other for a few moments in silence contemplating their next moves when Jinx suddenly smirked at the enforcer. "_PSYCHE!_" She shrieked as she pulled the trigger and Caitlyn began to convulse violently on the ground as hundreds of volts shot through her body and the criminal sped off at a break neck speed.

"Cait!" Vi dashed to her partner's side and knelt down. Too afraid to touch her, the Pink haired woman waved her hands in shock as Caitlyn spasm-ed about.

"Just- ...GO!" The Sheriff managed to spit out.

"No I can't just leave you like this!" Vi reasoned, but then turned to see the perpetrator rounding a corner. "DAMMIT!"

A couple of officers composed themselves and hobbled over to their Sheriff to try and help her as Vi took off after Jinx.

* * *

The Maniac rounded a corner into an alley only to find it a dead end. As she turned back she found a door along the same alley and smashed her way through it, forcing it closed behind her. Jinx leaned against the door giggling to herself all the while. She looked around the building she had just broken into and surmised that it was a dilapidated factory, probably for some kind of fuel judging by the large rusted vats in the center of the floor. Dank evening light snuck through the dirty windows high above the factory floor as Jinx pressed her ear to the side door she had busted through, trying to determine if she had been followed. She suspected Fat Hands would be on her tail after the stunt she pulled at the station, it probably wasn't a smart move but _god damn if it wasn't hilarious! _

Jinx barely contained her snickering until she was _almost_ certain Pinky hadn't followed her this far. But just as she started to relax she heard loud footsteps run by the door. Jinx covered her mouth, still unable to stop her laughter and slowly tiptoed back away from the door, it swayed slightly as its lock was no longer attached to the frame. She readied her Zap Gun during her retreat then aimed in the direction of the door. No longer hearing the steps the Loose Cannon picked up the pace and set up for a mad dash out any explosion sized hole she could _"find"_.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" Vi yelled as she punch through the wall to the side of her target, the wall adjacent to the way Jinx had come in. Vi pointed one hextech finger at the genuinely surprised Jinx as she covered herself to protect from the flying wall debris. Jinx recovered quick enough to ready and aim her gun towards the freshly developed doorway, but not fast enough to actually pull the trigger as Vi wrapped a gauntlet around her waist, picking her up high off the ground and finally slamming her back down onto the floor hard enough to make the room shake. The Blue-haired Psycho groaned as her gun went skidding along the factory floor and Vi stood triumphant over her.

"Boom Baby! After all of that, after all the trouble you put me through, you go down this easy?!" Vi managed to sound frustrated and relieved at the same time as she leaned over the small girl. Jinx continued to groan in agony as she sprawled out across the floor. "What's the matter Pipsqueak? Not got anything to say anymore? No more stupid one liners, or terrible music, not even gonna laugh for me like old times?"

Vi kicked the girl on the floor a couple of times for good measure. And for herself. And for Cait. It only seemed fair. Caitlyn would usually complain about police brutality, but Vi reasoned this time she could make an exception.

"Heh..."

"What was that?" Vi asked. Vi couldn't see the girls face buried in the floor, but imagined she was probably smirking to herself.

"Heh... hehe..." A hoarse giggle gradually took Jinx as she rolled over to face the Enforcer, bruised but noticeably smiling. Even more noticeably holding _another_ detonator in her hand.

"When did you...?" Was all Vi could manage before a minor explosion knocked one of the vats off balance and caused it to fall straight towards the pair. Vi held her hands up to catch the humongous mound of rusted metal and winced as it made contact, almost causing Vi's legs to buckle under her. "You almost killed us _both _you stupid, fucking..." Her words were cut short as the smaller of the two made to stand up.

"Yeah... but I didn't! I knew you'd save me Vi." Jinx croaked out her words as Vi tried to balance the vat so she could drop it on the Psycho. "I gotta admit though, Pinky, you gave me a bit of a scare there when you knocked down the wall, but I'll forgive you _just this once." _

Jinx made to hobble through the door Vi had made when she turned back to blow Vi a kiss leaving the enforcer alone to deal with her problems. "Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid..." Vi chided herself for being so easily fooled. She knew she had been over zealous in her pursuit thinking she could just chase after the girl when it hadn't worked any of the times before this. She _knew_ she was being hot headed again and not thinking _as usual, _but she let Jinx get to her. Zapping Caitlyn was the final straw and Jinx knew it that's how she got away _again. _

Vi kept on trying to figure out a way to drop the vat without seriously injuring herself or causing the building to collapse, realising that this probably wasn't the best time for introspection. She needed to get back to Caitlyn. In the end Vi decided to hell with the consequences and made to fling the vat as hard as she could, but with her leg still burned and bloodied from the earlier encounter she couldn't launch it more than a few feet above her and had to dive out the way as it came crashing down again, almost flattening Vi. The force of the impact caused the other vats to wobble and topple over creating a chain reaction of collapse inside the building.

Vi barely made it out of the building as dust scattered out into the adjoining street. Vi was going to get hell about this later, but right now she couldn't care less, she just needed to find her partner.

* * *

Author's note: Jinx always seems to be 2 steps ahead!

This was a bit of a longer chapter but I couldn't think of a good way to reasonably end it earlier because I didn't want to leave this one hanging. Still, I hope it reads ok since I sort of rushed it towards the end.

Extra Note: Jinx is out, I love her so much and the music video has sparked my brain.


	7. Provocation

"Hey Cupcake, you look like shit!" Vi opened as cheerfully as she could muster. Caitlyn simply smiled back and rolled her eyes as she lay in the hospital bed.

"I take it you didn't catch her then..." Caitlyn was suddenly serious and it unnerved Vi somewhat, she'd never known her partner not to play along even a little bit. "I'm sorry it was my fault, I shouldn't have told you to go after her. I just didn't want you worrying about me when there was nothing you could do."

"Well... yeah... but hey! On the way over here I saw this kid with a balloon and I thought to myself; That would be perfect to make Cait feel better! So I went up to the kid and beat the shit out of him until he gave me _his _balloon." Vi joked trying to lighten the tense air. Maybe it was the hospital, Vi had never liked hospitals she preferred to drown her troubles in alcohol. "I'd have preferred to get a purple one, but pink'll remind you of me while you're here at least."

Still sore Caitlyn only chuckled weakly in response as Vi handed her the balloon. "Thanks Vi, no matter what you always find some way to cheer me up. But while I'm here I can only imagine what mischief our "friend" must be getting into."

"Look, Cupcake; you can't worry about that stuff now. I know you tend to work on a high stress level most of the time but it's not gonna help you get out there any faster! And I promise you we WILL catch her!" With that Caitlyn seemed content to let their troubles lie and just enjoy the company of a good friend.

* * *

Some time later a nurse came by the room to check on them. "I'm sorry but it's getting late we have to ask you to leave miss..." The nurse murmured sheepishly.

"You can try and throw me out if you like, but it's probably _not in your best interests._" Vi responded cracking her knuckles to reinforce her point, but as she noticed Caitlyn's warning glare she softened to the shrinking figure. She lifted her bandaged leg to show the nurse. "But listen here, I'm a patient see? So I can stay and I don't wanna leave my friend here while there's some mad bitch out there on the loose."

The nurse didn't particularly want to argue and just nodded in the affirmative and hurried away.

"You don't have to stay here, Vi. We've got officers positioned all over this hospital, _I'll be fine _trust me." Caitlyn tried to convince the stubborn enforcer but it clearly wasn't going to work anytime soon.

"Nuh uh no way Cupcake, if you think I'm leaving you alone tonight you've got another thing coming. Besides that creep Jayce might come stalking around and _you know what he's like._"

"My hero." The Sheriff replied monotonously and so resigned to her fate of having Vi watch over her, things could be worse.

* * *

Vi was awakened by Caitlyn shaking her furiously, she'd fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in with her head resting on her partner's lap in the bed.

"Oh fuck, sorry Cait I didn't mean to-" But she was cut short by a worried looking Caitlyn.

"Not that you idiot, look!" Vi followed Caitlyn's finger to the window. On the window was plastered a badly drawn picture of Piltover's Finest inside a pink love heart with a note attached to the picture. Vi walked over to check the note and read it out after she had ripped the picture to shreds.

"Hat Lady and Fat Hands sitting in a- oh FUCK HER! Blah blah blah P.S. Hope you get well soon, otherwise you won't be able to make it to the Finale this weekend, it wouldn't be the same without you. -Jinx..."

The duo looked at each other when the note was finished. Caitlyn was the first to speak.

"Well at least she's giving us a few days before she tries anything else. There isn't anything on the note that lets us know what she's planning?" Vi simply shook her head and for once it was Caitlyn who felt like swearing. "Well fuck..."

* * *

Author's Note: Just a small intermission chapter to break up everything that's been going on. But don't worry Jinx has plans, _Big _plans.


	8. Misdirection

Caitlyn and Vi were charging down a street after Jinx's latest "toy" trying to steer it to prevent it from crashing into anything and blowing up a square kilometre of real estate.

Eventually Vi managed to get an advantage and wrestle the beast to a stand still by grabbing it by the face. She turned to her partner who was just catching up while still keeping a firm grip on the anxious beast.

"Okay Cait do you think you can disarm this shit?"

"I should be able to, I've had enough practice _by now._" Caitlyn replied wearily, evidently exhausted by the Psychopath's recent skirmish.

While Caitlyn went to work Vi did her best to try and calm the creature. "There there, Graffiti Rhino, it's gonna be okay now. Can you _believe _this Cait? What kind of an asshole straps explosives to a live animal! Who knows what she's got planned tomorrow if this is just a little bit of fun for her." Caitlyn simply grunted in agreement, still engrossed in the task at hand.

* * *

When the threat was dealt with and some fellow officers were escorting the abused rhino back to its home, the duo took it upon themselves to catch a moment of respite. Vi unfastened her gloves and sat down on the curb, Caitlyn moved to sit next to her partner.

"What's the plan then Sheriff? We've had nothing for a couple of days and now she comes out with this. That's gotta mean something right?" Vi enthused to disguise her growing concern.

"It probably does, sweetheart, but what exactly is beyond me." Caitlyn pondered for a moment before coming to a realization. "We know what Zoo that animal came from, so going there ASAP might lead us to something before the trail goes cold."

"Aww... but I just got comfy. Can't we stay here for just a little bit?" It upset Caitlyn that her partner could be less than enthusiastic at now of all times, but she couldn't rightly blame her, they'd be busy for the last few days trying to find anything they could on Jinx. Their efforts had unfortunately not been fruitful in the least.

"Vi, tomorrow is when she's going to reveal her Finale, this is absolutely no time to be lazing around!" Caitlyn pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm her nerves. "I'm sorry darling, it's just you understand the gravity of the situation we are in and I'm more stressed than I've ever been in my entire life."

"I know Cupcake... Don't think I don't know, I'm just trying to forget to stop _me _from getting stressed. But even now you gotta learn to take a break, it's not natural what you do to yourself."

"_And what would you know about what I do to myself?!" _Caitlyn snapped about ready to hit the Enforcer as she burst out laughing before realizing what she said. Blushing she chided the full grown child. "Honestly Vi? Sometimes I think it would be easier to have a five year old for a partner."

"Don't be like that Cupcake, tell ya what; when this is over we're gonna go for some much needed R&R, my treat!"

"Fine, but we need to get a move on right now before dusk settles."

* * *

Caitlyn examined the mess their opponent had left at the Zoo while Vi interrogated one of the hands on sight. Jinx had done quite a number to the place, the Sheriff did not envy whoever had to deal with all the agitated animals running loose. After finding nothing of interest, her attention was grabbed by an ecstatic Vi.

"You're sure it was her?! Positive? I swear to god if you are playing me, these animals will be the least of your worries." Vi had the Zoo hand by the scruff of his neck three feet above the ground. Caitlyn came over and commanded she drop him. Vi obliged easy enough.

"Now tell me very clearly what is going on?" Caitlyn quizzed the nervous man.

"Well... you see this odd looking woman an' her posse, matching your descriptions have been around here a fair bit the past few days. Me and some of the boys here devised that they've been staying in one of the warehouses down the way."

Impressed, Caitlyn thanked the man and sent him on his way once she had gotten all the necessary details out of him.

"Fucking hell Cait! This is _exactly _what we've been looking for. Come on, we need to go check this out." Vi could barely contain her excitement at this new evidence that had fallen into their lap. But Caitlyn still had a stony expression on her face.

"Wait Vi! This is obviously a setup. I'm starting to get a picture of what Jinx wants here, that man was part of it. This kind of information doesn't just turn up so conveniently." With that sentiment Vi knew the Sheriff was right and all prior joy sank from the soles of her shoes.

"Does this mean we shouldn't go?"

"No. We absolutely have to go. We'll get no more chances like this, but we have to be extra careful and gather the best of the force beforehand." Caution rang on every syllable as Caitlyn interpreted their new plan. "I know this isn't going to be easy, I get the feeling we're reaching the Endgame here."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for more filler. I just needed to lay this down before we approach the final stretch. More Jinx coming right up.

I'm glad I managed to get Jinx Rhino in the story, I was struggling to fit him in without it being shoehorned.

JUST noticed I put the introduction at chapter 8, woops my bad, sorry everyone.


	9. Motivation

The warehouse was in sight, it almost looked welcoming, except for the fact that it was most definitely being used by Jinx. There was pink graffiti all over the large warehouse doors. It was a wonder they hadn't found it so far but Caitlyn assumed Jinx had taken steps to prevent it up until her plan was ready. The best of Piltover's Law Enforcement were in tow behind their sheriff. Caitlyn had decided on her twenty best men and women and had briefed everyone on the plan so they knew exactly what parts to play. She only hoped it would be enough, she didn't want to know what would happen if they failed.

"Ok, everyone wait here while me and Vi scout it out, I'll give a signal when it's time to move in." They were murmurs of skepticism from the squad but they knew better than to voice their opinions within earshot of the Enforcer.

The duo moved as surreptitiously as possible down the warehouse alley keeping an eye for any signs of movement, there were at least two men lazing around on the roof from what they could tell. Clearly they were meant to keep watch but there was little to be expected of the grunts Jinx must've had in her employ.

Piltover's finest positioned themselves directly beneath the closest guard. Caitlyn turned to Vi and performed an elaborate series of hand gestures, but when Vi looked confused she tried a simpler series, at which Vi nodded. She picked her partner up and tossed her gently enough to allow her to grab onto the ledge above them. Caitlyn pulled quickly herself up startling both goons, but knocking the nearest out cold with the butt of her gun before he could react and shooting a net at the one on the other side of the roof. He got knocked back with force enough to send him hurtling towards the ground where Vi was already waiting. She knocked him out swiftly before moving to find her own way onto the warehouse.

When Vi was safely on top of the warehouse Caitlyn gently opened up a skylight to see through.

There, below them, was their prey and a sizeable company of henchmen. Jinx appeared to be in the middle of a speech.

"-That's what I broke you all out of prison for! I'd like to take a moment to thank all of you for your help in making my _dream come true,_ I honestly couldn't have done it without you." This elicited a few cheers from her loyal hirelings.

Caitlyn tapped her radio. "Time to move, the coast appears to be clear."

"Now I know your wondering at this point: "Hey Jinx, what are we gonna get outta this?" And to that I say, shut the hell up and let me finish, there's no point in interrupting me just when I'm getting to the good part. You see when Piltover is all mine after this whole ordeal, I'll be able to do _whatever _I want, you get the picture and I promise _you'll all get what you're due!_"

The underlings roared in anticipation, but Vi knew Jinx was only toying with them. She could see many parallels of herself in the small girl, a loner, not bothering to trust anyone unless it suited your needs. She had grown up with people like Jinx, but she rescued herself from all that, and was given a second chance. Caitlyn had at least seen something in her that noone else could, Vi had a feeling, however, there was no such redemption for the Loose Cannon of Piltover, only the cold comfort of a prison cell.

Caitlyn tapped Vi on the shoulder and they both got ready for the final stages of the plan. Vi positioned herself to drop down on her nemesis and Caitlyn aimed her rifle in case of necessity.

On her mark the squad breached the main doors and shot plastic pellets into the crowd, while Vi simultaneously dropped and seized the leader of the gang.

Within seconds and with an excess of coughing all conspirators had been subdued. Jinx struggled feebly in Vi's metal grasp, much to the enforcer's amusement.

"_Gotcha_." Vi stated with much satisfaction. "Looks like your fun's over and your little scheme here is done."

Jinx acted confused at Vi's declaration. "Scheme? I don't have any scheme here."

"Save your protests, you can't get out of this one. Not after what you've done." Vi snarled which seemed to have a silencing effect on her charge.

After surveying the situation Caitlyn deemed it was safe, she breathed a sigh of relief before going down to meet up with the rest of the squad.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jinx and all her men were in cuffs. Now all that remained was waiting for dispatch to get here so they could be transported to the lockup. In the meantime it couldn't hurt to have a chat with the leader. Caitlyn had relieved Vi for now, knowing that the little menace was more than getting on her nerves. Jinx was sat kneeling on the floor with her hands cuffed behind her back surrounded by three of Caitlyn's policemen. All her toys had been detained so she seemed safe enough for now.

Jinx perked up at Caitlyn's presence. "Why hello there Hat Lady, where's your girlfriend gone off to?" Caitlyn dismissed the adjacent officer's before resuming the conversation.

"That's none of your business, now, before we take you to the cells for a more than lengthy stay, it'd make our lives a bit easier if you would just tell us what you were hoping to do tomorrow?" Caitlyn had little expectation that the girl would comply with her line of questioning, but she was determined to find anything she could.

"Hoping to do? I'm still going to go through with it." Caitlyn could understand how the girl grated on Vi so much, but the Sheriff had much more patience for such things.

"Yes, of course, but it would be nice if you could tell me what you were doing here."

"Here? Well we were having a goodbye party of course!" Jinx responded loud enough for everyone to hear. Even her own men looked confused at the sentiment.

"What do you mean a goodbye party?" It was immediately clear to Caitlyn that was exactly what the psycho had wanted her to say.

"I _mean _GOODBYE."

Caitlyn looked behind her to where everyone else was standing and saw a purple mist had creeped through the room. She heard Jinx take a deep breath but it was too late for the Sheriff, she could already feel herself slipping away, her vision going blurry and her legs growing numb. Jinx maneuvered herself quickly, slipping her cuffed hands under her legs and reaching one hand into her bra where she pulled out a small mask which she affixed to her face.

"A little present I _borrowed _from Zaun." She reached down for the keys on Caitlyn's belt and undid her restraints. "Ah, much better. Y'know when we last met I had to think of some sort of clever way to hide the trigger for this. So what I did was I fitted a button to the inside of my boots, the tricky part was walking around without-"

It was at this point that Caitlyn slipped away into blackness, unable to hold on any longer.

* * *

Author's Note: I rewrote this chapter, I think this way it's a bit better. As strange as it sounds explosions start to get a bit stale, so I wanted another way for Jinx to deal with Caitlyn and Vi, but it doesn't seem to have gone as well as she would have liked.


	10. Culmination

Vi tapped her foot, cracked her knuckles, scratched her head and worried herself into a stupor. She had been sitting in front of the lockup for Caitlyn to arrive with the criminals so they could wrap up this whole mess and go celebrate. It was now evident things had probably not gone according to plan.

The warehouse looked like some kind of hell had been unleashed inside but the devil was nowhere to be seen. Vi had called in cleanup as soon as she arrived. It took some time to clear up all the poison gas and unfortunately noone had survived. Vi was relieved that Caitlyn was not among them even though knowing full well that Jinx only had her as a failsafe.

* * *

Caitlyn awoke in binds with her lungs burning and her head spinning. She glanced around her immediate vicinity before settling on a grate a couple of feet away. She crawled over to it and couldn't stop herself from throwing up into it. It was the least dignified Caitlyn had ever felt; trussed up and vomiting into a grate on the floor. When she finally willed herself into a full consciousness she tried to figure out where the hell she was. Unfortunately she could be in any number of nondescript, dark small storage rooms.

Luckily she wouldn't have to wonder any longer. "Rise and shine Hat Lady. You might wanna clean yourself up, we've got a _big _day ahead of us!"

Caitlyn didn't even bother to look at her. Choosing instead to stare down the black hole in the floor.

"Come on then, we gotta move or we're _gonna be late._" Jinx chimed whimsically as she wrestled the sheriff off the floor and dragged her out the door, the light almost blinding. "Well? Whaddya think?"

As her eyes adjusted, she became aware of what Jinx was gesturing to. She had had _no_ idea what Jinx was planning.

But still, she opted to say nothing. Best not to give the creep satisfaction.

* * *

Piltover was bright in the new morning, almost indicative of hope. The air was fresh, or at least as fresh as the dredges of Piltover could spew out. Caitlyn would've loved it, Vi would've complained about being up so early. Vi _would've_ complained had she actually slept. The enforcer had been out on the streets all night scrounging for anything. It was less than productive and incredibly self-destructive but desperation will do that to you.

Eventually Vi found herself back at her and her partner's apartment, sleep ready to take her. First thing she opened Caitlyn's bedroom door half expecting to at least see her hat hanging somewhere. She just fell on the bed, too tired to go to her own room.

Not much time passed before she got the call. The call she expected and dreaded and yet she felt a rush of excitement. This was the end game, the finale and conclusion. Everything had culminated to this point.

Was she ready? She _had _to be.

* * *

"Look at this view Sheriff!" Caitlyn looked blankly at her captor. "Come on, tell me this isn't cool."

Even though she wouldn't admit it, it was a hell of a view; Piltover from the sky. Soaring above the high ivory towers and golden vistas on Jinx's Zaunite war blimp. It made for an interesting spectacle, the matte Zaunite colours (with a little bit of added Jinxian flair) contrasting the shiny palette that Piltover used.

"Why _are _you doing this Jinx? I refuse to believe anyone could do anything like this, just because they wanted to." Caitlyn was determined to learn the truth whatever it may be.

"You _refuse _to believe? No that's not how it works here, you wouldn't believe the shit this world can pump out. Trust me, even if you don't believe something it's probably out there." Jinx mused, half to herself. It seemed like she was trying to justify something to herself, at least it seemed like that to Caitlyn. "But that's not me, I just _am_. I don't do this because I want to, except I really do, I do it because I can and some people need to be reminded of that."

"Who? Who needs to be reminded? Who are you trying to prove this to?" Caitlyn reasoned with what little hope she felt she could hold onto.

"_Who? _EVERYONE." Shutting the Sheriff right up. Jinx then picked up a microphone and tested it, her voice booming out across the city. "HELLO PILTOVER! WHO'S READY FOR SOME _HAVOC_?!"

* * *

Author's Note: I do like this chapter, even if it might be a bit all over the shop. Jinx is gonna let lose and I personally think some bombs and bullets will do the trick.

I'd like to take the moment to say you're welcome to view Vi/Cupcake as whatever you want, I don't think it detracts from the story but it may make it more cute. This is not a romance.


	11. Determination

A state of emergency had been called such that there was panic in the streets. It seemed odd that the city of perfection would succumb to terror so easily. But it made sense that everyone had gotten so used to easy lives recently with the League policing most of Runeterra.

Vi had to take numerous "shortcuts" just to meet up with the rest of the force. Militia were already starting to form and all necessary fail-safes had been triggered. It all seemed a bit excessive considering this was all the work of just one girl! One girl with an already outstanding reputation.

The force had acquired some heavy guns to try and deal with the threat but before anything could be done Vi had halted them. She was acting Chief now, half because of her relationship with the Sheriff and half because no one really wanted to argue.

"We have to shoot it down before she causes anymore destruction, what do you expect us to do just let her run rampant?" An uppity corporal insisted, much to Vi's chagrin.

"For now, HELL YES. Cait's up there with her, you can't just shoot it down." Vi tried to reason but it never really was her strong suit.

"We have to be rational here; is the Sheriff's life really worth the entire city?" Another officer piped up, a couple of others murmured some sort of agreement but any officers close to Vi kept an anxious silence.

Vi felt like smashing his arrogant face into the ground. "What do you think will happen to the city if something happens to Cait, huh? She helped make this city what it is today and the punks of this city will go wild the second... anything happens to her." Vi didn't particularly want to think of anything going wrong, it was a good thing she had a _plan. _

"What do you propose we do instead then? Jinx has already leveled 2 of the lower districts. Much longer and she'll be knocking down the ivory towers!"

It was about time Vi lost her temper, but before she could initiate some _corporal punishment_ her backup arrived just in the nick of time. "Heimer! Fucking yes! I knew I could count on you."

The Yordle pulled up to the square in a sizeable delivery truck. "Hmm, yes I worked as fast as I could. Everything should work as intended, I'm glad you called me, someone else might not have it done in time." Heimer was clearly excited to try out his new invention eagerly opening up the back of the truck and gesturing Vi over to help him. With minimal effort Vi extracted the device and the two set to the task of setting it up while the rest of the force watched in awe and apprehension. When it was all set up and ready it looked pretty much just like a giant spring. The plan was simple; Vi was going to take down Jinx. It was an old plan and somewhat debatable as to whether it was a good plan, but at this point reviewing old material would end up being the best option.

"I warn you, Vi, you may experience various feelings of tension, anxiety, shearing and _potentially _varying degrees of amnesia, but I really wouldn't worry too hard if my calculation are correct and your fists are ready I doubt there's more than a 65% we can fail. But that is entirely an estimate, I feel our chances could be much greater if the wind changes in the next 2 minutes."_  
_

Despite his barely disguised reservations Vi had only the utmost confidence in the inventor's handiwork. "What's the matter Heimy? You were excited a few minutes ago, don't tell me you don't think your invention will work? Don't sweat it Shorty, it's just gotta work, and if it doesn't, well _I know where to find you!_" _  
_

Vi's jeering deliberately roused Heimerdinger's arrogance as the Yordle immediately went on the defensive. "Now, Pinky if it were _possible_ for it _not _to work, I'm afraid there won't be much _you _left to come find me. Now if you would kindly get in the device we can begin with your inane scheme." It was rarely a good idea to doubt the Revered Inventor of Piltover. Vi climbed on top of the device and braced for launch, now was definitely not a good time for doubt.

"I think you underestimate my tenacity Shorty. Now stop your fucking whining and-" The Enforcer was cut off mid sentence by potentially varying degrees of amnesia; Heimerdinger had somewhat had enough of her bullshit.

* * *

Author's Note: Heimerdinger's probably got an ego to match Vi's fists. Big and in your face. I'm sure those two get along great.

Sorry for the extended break, I promise the next update will be sooner than the last.


	12. Negotiation

Frigid air whirled through the cockpit as the zeppelin. The cold didn't really bother the Sheriff, but she couldn't understand how Jinx hadn't frozen to death yet. The girl was probably too focused on her destruction as she played the controls of the blimp like an orchestra of madness. Jinx had stopped paying attention to the tied down Caitlyn as she had more exciting things to view.

" La la la la la

I see fire and bombs,

Bullets and Guns!

People Screaming.

I'm simply teeming

WITH JOOOOOOY!"

Jinx's whimsical tunes screeched out over the city through the loudspeakers she used, forcing everyone in Piltover to experience her level of madness. Caitlyn would have given everything to stop right then and it seemed like her prayers had been answered as something heavy crashed into the airship causing the whole thing to sway violently.

"Are we under attack?!" Caitlyn wondered, tears nearly welling up inside her. She remained composed,however, in what she believed to be her own death.

"I'm afraid not, Hat Lady, we just have _company._"

* * *

Vi felt the air rush out of her lungs as she landed unceremoniously onto the top of the blimp. In her panic she managed to grasp onto some rungs so she didn't fall. Regaining her sense of balance she sent a silent praise to the clever little Yordle who sent her up hear and whatever form of powers helped her stay alive and began to climb down the various rungs until she found a porthole in the side of the balloon. Not one for tact Vi just smashed the window open and hopped inside.

Vi found herself inside the the outer layer of the balloon, she was less than surprised to see the whole thing had been lined with explosives. With as many bombs as Jinx had piled into the thing the explosion would most likely be large enough to wipe out the majority of Piltover. It was a good thing Vi stopped them from shooting the airship down. She pulled out her radio to report down.

"Heimer? Whatever happens do NOT let anyone shoot the balloon, it's lined with explosives!"

The reply came fast and clear. "I can see that being problematic, I'll try and figure out how get it out of the air safely while you-"

"Oops! Sorry was I interrupting something Fat Hands? How _rude _of me."

Vi had to drop the radio as overloaded with electricity. "What the fuck are you doing?! You could've set off any of the bombs here and we'd all be dead! I'd call you crazy but I think that's pretty obvious at this point!"

"Relax Pinky, the shock wouldn't damage any of the bombs, _duuuh. Heh Heh, _But I can't say the same FOR YOU."

Vi had to dive over the side of the walkway to avoid the next shot, crashing into supporting beams on the way down but somehow managing to direct herself onto a lower walkway. The other girl dropped down much more gracefully but before her gun had recharged was ready Vi was already off trying to get some distance between them. She dashed through a cross section so she was no longer in the maniac's line of sight and skulked through the midsection of the balloon trying to get in a favourable angle.

"Ooh I just love hide and seek, it's such a shame I don't really have time right now fat hands, I'm sort of in the middle of something if you hadn't noticed. Don't worry I'll tell your girlfriend you said hi!" Jinx really knew how to work Vi up.

"You're mine, Bitch!" Vi dashed out from where she was hiding, almost taking her nemesis by surprise as an all too familiar sensation latched onto her leg. The enforcer tumbled toward Jinx who hooted in laughter at the show. In her anger Vi managed to get up but was quite literally shocked by Jinx.

"You are just too easy Fat Hands, but I do love playing with you." The Psychopath walked over to stand atop of the convulsing Vi. "I wasn't lie though, I do have to get back so I'll have to finish this quickly, can't have you ruining my fun."

In her agony Vi managed to regain some kind of motor function and thusly tried to direct an arm towards Jinx. It wasn't much but her glove did the rest of the work as it collided with its target causing her to fly back a good few feet.

Panting, the Enforcer managed to pull herself to her feet. "Whazza matter... Pipsqueak? You're not done yet...are you? Cause I'm just getting started."

"I gotta admit, I thought you were weaker than that Fatty." Jinx winced as she pulled herself to her feet. "But if you're gonna be that annoying I guess I just won't pull any punches."


End file.
